


The first time ?

by Hullocsillag



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: -	You’re so cute.. – whispered Tony. Peter closed his eyes – he was ashamed. To be honest, he had a crush on the elder one, but he has never thought that the man has same feelings.





	The first time ?

Peter’s body was weak, his breaths were shaking. His cheeks went red, fear gleamed in his eyes. He hugged his chest with his own arms – obviously, that was a defensive position.

\- Mr. Stark.. I.. don’t really understand… what are you doing.. – stammered the teenager quietly. Tony put his left palm gently on the bloomy cheek. Peter couldn’t step back – a wall behind his back prevented him to escape – maybe he didn’t really want to.

\- Look at me, kid – the older one gently pushed the teenager’s head up – their brown gaze met in a hot wave. At that moment, Peter opened his mouth. His gaze was jumping between Tony’s two eyes. He was trying to read from Tony’s eyes – and his gaze was exuding clear signs. – _I want you to be mine._

It seemed, Tony was thinking through what was he going to do – but in the end, he let his instincts to rule He lent forward and pushed a kiss onto the younger’s lips. Neither of them closed their eyes – Peter was surprised, and Tony was studying the younger’s face.

When their lips parted, Peter closed his mouth, then opened again – he was trying to say something but instead of this, he let a weak moan out of his lungs.

\- You’re so cute.. – whispered Tony. Peter closed his eyes – he was ashamed. To be honest, he had a crush on the elder one, but he has never thought that the man has same feelings.

Peter jolted a bit, when he felt Tony’s warm and gentle hands on his curves. At the same time, he wanted to protest, and didn’t want Tony to stop. Peter began to fidget as he could feel the other’s touch on his butt. He let his arms slowly next to his body. He could feel Tony’s warm breaths on his neck – he slowly turned his head to let the other’s lips free way.

The younger let a huge sigh out, when Tony licked the sensitive skin behind his ear. Peter put his hands unnoticeably onto Tony’s shoulders – he needed to hang on something. When the older one grabbed the younger one’s crotch, Peter had to bite his lip no to cry out loud,

His cock was already hard and wet under his jeans – but Tony wanted more. He pulled out Peter’s manhood, and carresed with his right palm. At the same time, he slipped his left palm under the boy’s T-shirt, and began to pinch his nipple a bit; and with his mouth he licked and sucked the younger’s ear.

That was too much for Peter - his body was shaking and he drew closer to the older one. His hip took the ancient rhytm – back and forth a little bit awkwardly. He tried to rule over his body – being a teenager with raging hormones was a hard task.

\- I… I… Mr. Stark, I… I’ll… - his stutter was interrupted by a deep, lustful kiss.

Tony’s strokes became faster and harder as he could feel Peter’s thrusts – until the younger moaned into their kiss and his grip became stronger on Tony’s shoulders. He came into Tony’s palm. After some minutes, Peter opened his eyes and looked at the other one’s eyes. He could realize a new sign in the older’s face – it was _hunger_ and more – _retention_.

The older one grabbed the younger’s butt and lifted him up in the air, than stepped with him to his king size bed. There, he put the teenager onto the bed and took his clothes off – he let only his underwear on him. Tony began to took his own clothes off – so slowly, that Peter could feel his hardening cock again.

_\- We are going to make love… -_ thought Peter with a little fear on his mind. But he was more curious than scared. He has never seen Tony’s body before – and it was amazing.

It was well-designed, sunburned and there were little injuries on his body – and Peter wanted to touch _all_ of them. He could see Tony’s hardness through his underwear. It was big enough to be scared again. The older crawled above the younger one – and they were kissing again.

Tony made weak Peter with his kisses again. He pushed his own manhood to Peter’s and sucked his ear, when the younger groaned alound – that was the moment when the older stopped and moved away.

\- What the fuck am I doing? – he said under his breath. Hunger and lust were replaced with fear and shame. Tony rose up from the bed and put on his clothes.

\- Mr. Stark?

\- We shouldn’t… you’re just a kid altough.. You can sleep here, if you want to. I’ll call you later.

Tony disappeared as fast as he could. Peter was sitting on the older’s bed and buried his face in his palms. _What did I imagine? He is right.. He is an adult.. and I’m just a kid.. this is forbidden for us.._

Peter put on his clothes and walked home. Tears filled his eyes as he stepped into their home and saw his aunt.

\- Thanks, God, you’re all right! Where have you been? I was worried about you, and… - the woman saw the tears on the boy’s eyes. – What’s going on? Tell me, please!

\- Mr. Stark… fired me out – his aunt gave him a big hug.

\- Everything’s gonna be all right..

_\- No.. You’re wrong… -_ thought Peter and buried his face into May’s sweater.


End file.
